ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy Gale
Dorothy Gale is an orphan child who made several trips to the Land of Oz with her little black dog Toto. She eventually moved to Oz permanently and lives in the Emerald City with her best friend Princess Ozma who is the ruler of all the land and who made Dorothy a princess of Oz. Description Dorothy Gale is a fictional character created in the year 1900 by L. Frank Baum, creator and author of the Oz legacy. Dorothy is just like any other little country girl. Her exact age is never given in the Book series by L. Frank Baum. And her first appearance is in the first Oz book The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. She is the protagonist of the story and was illustrated by W.W. Denslow to be a chubby five or six year old with her trademark brown pigtails. In the rest of the books, the characters including Dorothy are drawn by John R. Neill, who illustrates Dorothy to be a fashion forward ten or eleven year old with short blonde hair styled in a Bob. And in the classic 1939 movie Judy Garland and her iconic Dorothy is potrayed as a innocent yet slightly unhappy twelve year old. In the controversial 1985 Disney cult classic Return to Oz, she is played by actress Fairuza Balk to be a pale faced melancholy nine year old. But the character of Dorothy is generally honest, loving, humble, usually sweet tempered, and loves her little black dog, the loyal Toto very much. Baum describes Dorothy as having a round, rosy face, chubby little hands, big earnest eyes and a merry laugh. She is a optimistic dreamer, like her dead mother, and her Aunt Em has suggested that the Fairies marked her at birth, since she has been protected in all her amazing and even dangerous adventures through many strange places. In the Land of Oz Dorothy is very popular after her first visit. And is mostly known for being the means of killing the Wicked Witches of the East as well of the West. Ozma, who is Dorothy's best friend made her an officail Princess of Oz. Ozma is the child Queen and rightful ruler of all of Oz, but is not spoiled by the magnificence around her and remained down to earth. Ozma and Dorothy are also very close to Glinda, the good Witch of the South and the trio are loved by everyone in Oz for their simple sweetness and honesty. Ozma and Dorothy live lives of luxury in the Emerald City. And reside in the Royal Palace of Oz in the center of the city. Eventually Ozma gave Dorothy her very own apartment suites in the palace, here Dorothy wears only the finest jewlery and fancy dresses. When Ozma is not sitting on her jeweled Throne in her Chamber listening to the problems and request of her people, she can be found arm in arm with Dorothy in the Royal rose garden. Walking amoung the pretty roses, giggling while sharing secrets and kisses on the cheek. History Dorothy Gale is a little orphan girl who lived in the mist of the great Kansas Praries, which are grey and dull. Not a tree, river or building could be seen across the farm lands. There Dorothy and her hard working but very poor Uncle Henry, a farmer. And her beloved Aunt Em, the farmers wife stayed. Dorothys only close freind and companion was her little black dog, the loyal Toto. Who made her laugh as she played with him all day, and stopped her from turning as dull and grey as everything else around her. One day a horrible Cyclone came rippling across the Kansas fields. And carried Dorothy and Toto far, far away in their small farm house to the magical and enchanted Land of Oz. The Cyclone dropped the house where it landed in the country of the blue Munchkins, which accidentally fell on the Wicked Witch of the East, killing her instantly. Dorothy and Toto stepped out of the house and were left speechless by the breathtaking scenery around them. The two were both greeted by the friendly Muchkins who inhabited the East country of Oz. And they also met the Good Witch of the North who was a dear, close friend of the Munchkin people. The good Witch thanked Dorothy for Killing the Wicked Witch of the East and for freeing the Munchkins from bondage and they declard Dorothy a Hero. But Dorothy's greatest wish was to just get her and Toto home again were they belonged, but the Land of Oz was surrounded by a vast Deadly Desert that cut all of Oz off from the rest of the world. So the only way for help, was to travel to the Emerald City and speak to the Great Oz. The most powerful Wizard in all the land. Dorothy had to travel and find the Wizard so she could return to Kansas again. The Good Witch gave Dorothy the Silver Shoes which belonged to the Witch of the East who turned to dust after dying under Dorothy's fallen house. The Silver shoes held a very powerful yet mysterious charm, but what it was no one knew. The Witch of the North kissed gently Dorothy on the forehead for good luck and protection. And then she spun around three times and magically dissapeared. The Muchkins wished her and Toto a safe journey and the two set out along the Yellow Brick Road for the Emerald City. Along the way Dorothy met the Scarecrow, in a cornfield, who wished for a set of brains to be a great thinker. The Tin Woodman, a helpless romantic who was rusted in the dark forest, and who wanted a Heart to love. And in the jungle like forest, the Cowardly Lion, who desires Courage to be brave and King of all beast. Dorothy invited all three of them to come along and join her and Toto on their way to see the Wizard so they could all ask him for his help to. After many amazing adventures such as encountering the fierce, flesh hungry Kalidah Beast and falling alseep while crossing The Deadly Poppy feild, the group of new friends made it to the tall, glowing and glittering jeweled gates of the Emerald City at last. And asked The Guardian of the Gates to speak with the Wizard. Thanks to Dorothy's Silver Shoes the Wizard agreed to give Dorothy and her friends an audience. But the Wizard would only see them one day at a time. Dorothy was the first to talk to the Wizard. He appeared to Dorothy as a giant green floating head on a Throne of emeralds. Dorothy told the head all about her adventures in Oz and if he would help her get home again. The Wizard agreed to help her but he also commanded Dorothy to destroy the Wicked Witch of the West first. Next was the Scarecrow's turn. But this time Oz appeared as a beautiful enchantress. Then The Tin Woodman spoke to Oz, and this time Oz appeared in the form of a great ugly beast. And to the Cowardly Loin Oz was a fierce ball of fire. Despite The Wizards shap shifting ways, he told all of them the same thing, To kill the Wicked Witch of the West if they wanted their wishes granted. So they went searching for the Wicked Witch in the land of the yellow Winkies. The Witch saw Dorothy and her friends approaching her. So, she sent her killer Wolves, Black Bee's, Crows and Winkie gaurds to kill the travelers. But Dorothy and her friends luckily defeated them all, which infuriated the Witch. So eventually the Witch used the magical Golden Cap to call her Winged Monkeys. She said the magic words and commanded the monkeys to kill Dorothy and her friends. But when they saw the mark of the good Witch of the North for protection upon Dorothy's forehead. Seeing this, the Monkeys dared not to harm her. Instead the Monkeys brought Dorothy and Toto before the Witch were the Witch made Dorothy a slave in her Winkie Castle. The Wicked Witch tried to trick Dorothy one day, to steal one of her Silver Shoes to have more power. Dorothy was so angry that the Witch tricked her that in despair tossed a bucket of water at the Witch soaking her from head to toe. The Wicked Witch melted completely away and that was the end of the Wicked Witch of the West. Dorothy was thanked by the Winkies for freeing them from slavery. And Dorothy was praised for ridding all of Oz of it's Wicked Witches. Dorothy and her companions returned to the Emerald City, but there discovered that the Wizard was a humbug and illusionist. The Wizard promised to make it up to them all and tried to take Dorothy home in a hot air balloon, but it floated away while Dorothy was looking for Toto who jumped out of her arms to chase after a kitten. Dorothy and her companions then traveled away to the south lands of Oz to the red Quadlings to find Glinda, the beautiful and Good Witch of the South and poweful sorceress and ask her for her help. After several more strange adventures, through the forest of The fighting trees, The Dainty China Country and over the hill of The Hammer Heads, Dorothy and her companions finally arrived at Glinda´s ruby red palace. Dorthy told Glinda all of her long story. Glinda kindly told Dorothy about the charm of the Silver Shoes she had been wearing since her arrival in the Land of Oz, and that all Dorothy had to do was knock the heels of the shoes together three times and command them to take her wherever her heart desired. After saying goodbye to her friends and thanking Glinda, Dorothy did just that. Which allowed her and Toto to safely cross over the desert that surrounded Oz. Dorothy finally returned home again to her Aunt and Uncle in Kansas. During Dorothy's flight back home her Silver Shoes fell off of her feet and into the desert, and the pair lost forever and never found again. (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) Because of the cyclone damage in the first story and worry over Dorothy's extended disappearance, Uncle Henry has been ordered by his Doctor to take some time off and away from the Kansas farm. So Henry decided to take a vacation and travel over sea's to Australia to see family. He and his niece Dorothy Gale (this is the first of the Oz books in which the reader learns her last name) are aboard a steamship traveling there when they are caught in a fierce storm and separated. Dorothy is tossed overboard in a large poultry crate along with Billina, a yellow hen that was also on the ship. Dorothy and Billina wash ashore to a mysterious land, and pick something to eat from a lunch pail tree. She guesses that they are in a "fairy country" because lunch pails do not normally grow on trees and animals like Billina do not talk, but it's not Oz because that country has no seashore. They come across a message inscribed in the sand: "BEWARE THE WHEELERS"! Soon they meet these gaudily dressed, loud-yelling creatures The Wheelers, who have wheels instead of hands and feet, and roll around on all fours. Dorothy and Billina climb a rocky mountain to escape them and find a door carved into its side. Having found the key by the door, they open it and find Tik-Tok, a round copper mechanical man whom they activate by winding up all three of his clockwork motors (one each for thinking, motion and speech) with the key like a wind-up toy. Tik-Tok tells Dorothy and Billina about the Land of Ev where they are now and the loss of its royal family to the magic of the Nome King. He takes them to safety from the Wheelers to the royal residence where the head-exchanging Princess Langwidere (the niece of the deceased king of Ev) locks them in a high tower. Tik-Tok stops in mid-motion unable to move again until he is wound up with the key. By coincidence Princess Ozma, the child Queen, and her companions (many of whom appeared in the two previous Oz books) cross the Deadly Desert with the aid of a magic carpet provided by Glinda the Good Witch to free the royal family of Ev, and Princess Ozma has Dorothy released from Princess Langwidere's custody. Cheerful reunions are had by the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodman and the Cowardly Lion. And new introductions are made to Ozma and the Hungry Tiger, a massive large tiger hamstrung by his conscience. The expedition journeys to the underground kingdom of the Nomes, where the Nome King reveals that he has turned the royal family into decorative decor ornaments around his palace to add to his Nic-Nac collections. The Oz people are given the option to guess which ornaments they are (he does not reveal that they are royal purple ones), but if they fail, they will also become ornaments. Ozma, the twenty-seven soldiers of the Royal Army of Oz, the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodman, and Tik-Tok all suffer this fate (Dorothy escapes it only by touching a purple ornament in one of her guesses). When the guests from Oz retire one night, Billina learns which of the Nome King's ornaments were once people and about the magic belt that he wears around his waist. Billina was originally not going to be allowed to guess, but she so infuriates the Nome King by laying an egg (poisonous to any Nome) under his throne that he lets her guess. All of her guesses turn out to be right, thanks to her learning his transformation secrets. He commands his army to recapture all of them by force, but Dorothy takes the magic belt, the Army's sole private takes the offensive, and Billina's eggs are left in the Nomes' paths so they do not dare follow. After returning the royal family of Ev (the queen mother, five boys, and five girls) to their rightful place, Ozma, Dorothy, and the others return to Oz where a great victory celebration and banquet is held in the Emerald City. Dorothy is officially made a Princess of Oz, Billina elects to remain in Oz. And Ozma and Dorothy become best friends and Ozma uses the magic belt to send Dorothy back to Australia to be reunited with dear Uncle Henry. (Ozma of Oz) On their way home from Australia, Dorothy and her uncle stopped in San Francisco, California. Uncle Henry went right to Hugson's Ranch to visit his brother-in-law Bill Hugson. Dorothy stayed with friends in 'Frisco for a week, then traveled by train to Hugson's Siding, where she met her cousin Zeb. On their way from the siding to Hugson's Ranch, a great earthquake opened the ground in front of them and they fell in, carriage and all. After many adventures they found themselves in Oz where Dorothy and her friends were welcomed warmly. After a brief stay, Dorothy returned home to Kansas. (Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz) A Shaggy Man appeared at the Kansas farm and asked Dorothy for directions. While showing him the road they became inexplicably lost. After a long journey during which they met Button-Bright and Polychrome, they arrived in Oz just in time for Ozma's birthday party. When the celebration ended Dorothy returned once more to Kansas. (The Road to Oz) When her Uncle Henry and Aunt Em were facing foreclosure on their farm, Dorothy went to Ozma who suggested that Dorothy move to Oz permanently, along with her aunt and uncle. She introduced her family to all her friends in Oz and took them on a tour of some of the unusual sights. Upon the party's return to the Emerald City, they learned of the Nome King's impending invasion, which the Scarecrow and Ozma managed to halt. Nevertheless, Glinda the Good decided to make Oz invisible to the rest of the world to prevent further invasions, and Dorothy wrote a final letter to L. Frank Baum to explain that he would never hear from Oz again. (The Emerald City of Oz) After getting settled into her life as a Princess of Oz, Dorothy assisted in the search for ingredients that would contribute to a potion capable of reversing the spell of petrification on Unc Nunkie and Margolotte. (The Patchwork Girl of Oz) Shortly after, two girls arrived from America who soon became fast friends with Dorothy: Betsy Bobbin and Mayre "Trot" Griffiths. (Tik-Tok of Oz and The Scarecrow of Oz) Dorothy watched the adventures of Inga, Prince of Pingaree, in Ozma's Magic Picture, and along with the Wizard rescued Inga and his companions from Kaliko, the new Nome King. (Rinkitink in Oz) When Ozma was stolen, Dorothy was part of a party that went out to find out what had happened to her. They searched various parts of Winkie Country before they found out that Ozma had been stolen by Ugu the Shoemaker. They ventured to the Shoemaker's new wicker castle, and after the Wizard helped them get past some magical resistance, they got inside. There, Ugu rendered most of the party powerless, except for Dorothy, who had the Magic Belt from the Nome King. She had a magic duel with Ugu, during which she turned him into a pigeon and he escaped. (The Lost Princess of Oz) Dorothy went with Ozma to Jinjur's house, where the Tin Woodman, Scarecrow, Woot the Wanderer, and Polychrome had been transformed into unnatural forms. Ozma transformed them back, and afterwards Dorothy hoped to join the Tin Man's party to go meet Nimmie Amee, and she hinted such; but the Tin Man didn't take the hint, so Dorothy returned to the Emerald City instead. (The Tin Woodman of Oz) One day, Dorothy and Ozma took the Red Wagon to visit Glinda in her palace in Quadling Country, where she learned from the Great Book of Records that the Flatheads had gone to war with the Skeezers. Ozma set out to go and resolve the war, and Dorothy asked to go with her. The two girls journeyed to the FLatheads' mountain, where they met the Supreme Dictator, who refused to submit to Ozma's rule. They escaped and met the Skeezers, where Queen Coo-ee-oh also refused Ozma and took the two girls prisoner. Dorothy was quite indignant at Coo-ee-oh's rude treatment of Ozma but could do nothing about it. When Coo-ee-oh submerged the city and left to attack the Flatheads, she was transformed into a swan, leaving Dorothy and Ozma stranded in the underwater city until Glinda and her party came to rescue them. (Glinda of Oz) When the Scarecrow left to find his family tree, Dorothy and the Cowardly Lion went to try and find him. They went to the Scarecrow's mansion, where they learned he hadn't returned. When they tried to get back to the Emerald City, they got lost, finding themselves in Pokes, where they met Sir Hokus of Pokes, who joined their party. The three encountered many adventures as they traveled across Oz, finally arriving at the Deadly Desert where they met the Comfortable Camel and the Doubtful Dromedary. The party then found Wish Way, which allowed their wishes to come true. Dorothy wished the rest of the party would stop wishing, and then she wished for them all to be where the Scarecrow was. They found him on the Silver Islands, where he was emperor; together the party tried to escape but found they couldn't climb the bean pole back to Oz without leaving the animals behind. So they faced the Scarecrow's people and told them he would abdicate the throne. The people refused, and the Gheewizard prepared to turn the Scarecrow into his human form. But Dorothy opened her magic parasol, and accidentally deflected the Gheewizard's potion onto the three princes. Soon after, Dorothy used her parasol to take the party home, and after that, to rescue Sir Hokus, who had grown onto the Scarecrow's bean pole. (The Royal Book of Oz) Canon Appearances * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (first appearance) * Ozma of Oz * Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz * The Road to Oz * The Emerald City of Oz * Little Wizard Stories of Oz :* "Little Dorothy and Toto" * The Patchwork Girl of Oz * Tik-Tok of Oz * The Scarecrow of Oz * Rinkitink in Oz * The Lost Princess of Oz * The Tin Woodman of Oz * The Magic of Oz * Glinda of Oz * The Royal Book of Oz * Kabumpo in Oz * The Cowardly Lion of Oz * Grampa in Oz * The Lost King of Oz * The Wishing Horse of Oz In other prose In Magic Land In Magic Land, the girl protagonist modelled on Dorothy Gale is named Ellie Smith. ''Magician of Oz'' and sequels Dorothy meets Jamie Diggs, the great grandson of O.Z. Diggs at the Red Brick Palace of Glinda, the Good Witch of the South. She recieves a special gift of Jamie's friendship by Princess Ozma, which represents the central theme of the book. Dorothy (along with Toto) accompanies her new friend, Jamie Diggs, who is declared the new Royal Magician of Oz, on his journey to battle the Army of Trees and casts her own Spell of the Stone Morels against the army of Morel Mushrooms who have sided with the Fighting Trees. (Magician of Oz) Dorothy reunites with her friend, Jamie Diggs and meets his best friend, Buddy when they arrive by balloon in Emerald City. She joins Jamie, Buddy and even Princess Ozma as they travel by balloon to explore the dark hole beneath the covered bridge in Winkie Country where the Shadow Demon was reborn. Her encounter with the Shadow Demon while travelling by boat along the Winkie River provides Jamie Diggs a critical clue that sends him and Buddy to Mount Munch in order to save the Hyups from the Shadow Demon. (Shadow Demon of Oz) Dorothy meets Jamie Digg's mother, Amanda, along with two Hyups, Darlene and Heavenlee. They travel to Emerald City and reunite with the rest of Jamie's family and friends, all of whom have been transported to Oz by means of a magic box. Dorothy joins everyone as they travel south to the banks of the Munchkin River to watch the climatic battle against Cobbler the Dog, the mechanical pet of Tik-Tok, who was possesed by the Evil remains of the Wicked Witch of the East. (Family of Oz) In Movies & TV 1939 film Dorothy Gale dreams of another land somewhere Over the Rainbow when Miss Gulch threatens to take her dog Toto away. She runs away from home with Toto, and meets a fake psychic who tells her to go home. When she tries to do so, she is caught in the farmhouse in a cyclone and taken to the land of Oz. There, she finds out she has killed the Wicked Witch of the East and receives her Ruby Slippers. She embarks on a quest to meet the Wizard of Oz, who can help her get home to Kansas. (The Wizard of Oz) ''Return to Oz'' Return to Oz is a 1985 Disney film directed by Walter Murch. The film is an unofficial, semi sequel to the 1939 MGM film despite not being a musical and far more darker. Yet like the 1939 movie, Return to Oz keeps Dorothy's magic shoes Ruby red insted of Silver like in the original book. The story is loosely based on the second and third novel in L. Frank Baum's Oz series The Marvelous Land of Oz and Ozma of Oz. Because of the Cyclone that carried the farm house away in the first story, the Gale farm is in ruins. And after her initial visit to Oz, Dorothy (Fairuza Balk) has had trouble sleeping because she can't stop thinking about Oz and fears her friends are in danger. She insists on the reality of her experience in that magical land. Worried for Dorothy's mental health, Aunt Em and Uncle Henry take her to a psychiatrist in Kansas who intends to do electroshock therapy on her. Dorothy is kept overnight, where with the help of another mysterious female patient she befriended earlier in the ward, she escapes into the rainy forest with Nurses and hospital staff from the Ward chasing after them. The other girl seemingly drowns while Dorothy and her fall into a river...while Dorothy grabs on to a nearby floating chicken coop and crawls inside and falls asleep. It washes up on the shores of Oz the next morning. There, she finds that Billina, a yellow hen from the kansas farm is with her in the coop, and is now able to talk. Dorothy and Billina go exploring Oz, and they find out that Oz is in a near Apocalyptic state and has been taken over and ruined by the Nome King. The yellow brick road has been destroyed and the Emerald City has had all of it's Emeralds stolen. And all its citizens have been turned to stone. Including the Tin woodman and the Cowardly Lion. While searching for any possible survivors, Dorothy encounters the Wheelers, a bizzar and Psychotic gang who have wheels instead of feet and hands, and roll around terrorizing anyone they please. They only take orders from Princess Mombi. A cruel and vain Princess from an unknown land that has the ability to change her appearance by stealing the heads of beautiful girls and woman. And by taking off her own head, she changes her look whenever she pleases. Before meeting Mombi, Dorothy meets Tik-Tok the Mechanical man who runs on clockwork. And later they befriend the sweet and gentle Jack Pumpkinhead who calls Dorothy 'Mom'. Along with Billina, and her new found friends Dorothy gets trapped in Princess Mombi's castle in the highest tower. There, they use the Gump head and Mombi's magic 'Powder of Life' to escape. Finally, they cross over the deadly desert and reach the montain of Nomes. They encounter the Nome King who has kidnapped the Scarecrow and also has stolen the Ruby slippers. After Dorothy and her friends successfully win a cruel and unfair guessing game and trick and outsmart the Nome King they successfully defeat him. Dorothy uses the Ruby slippers to wish everything better again. And restoring the land of Oz and puts an end to it's disastrous state. Dorothy brings Oz and all it's people back to life. In the process Dorothy unknowingly frees Ozma, a beautiful Princess who's father was the King of Oz before the Wizard arrived in Oz and ultimately took over. It is explained in the film that Ozma had been trapped and enchanted into a mirror by Princess Mombi. Dorothy learns that Ozma was the girl she met in the ward in Kansas and who helped her escape. As the rightful ruler of Oz, Ozma takes the Throne, Mombi is imprisoned and has her powers taken away for good and everything in Oz is safe. After saying goodbye, Dorothy gives Ozma the Ruby slippers and by clicking the heels together three times, Ozma wishes Dorothy back home to Kansas and to her Aunt and Uncle. Uncle Henry has finished building the new farm house and everything is happy at the farm. Ozma and Dorothy remain friends and Ozma watches over Dorothy through her bedroom mirror and keeps an eye on Dorothy from time to time. The film ends with Dorothy playing happily and giggling with Toto on the Kansas Prairie. Return to Oz was bashed by critics for being too "scary" for children and was not successful during the time of it's release. But has gained a huge cult following of fans all over world. In Comics ''Oz Squad'' Dorothy, now an adult years after her childhood adventures, has returned to the United States with her friends the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman and the Cowardly Lion. Unfortunately, some of their old enemies have returned as well, including the Wicked Witch of the East, now known as Rebecca Eastwich. (Oz Squad) During this era, Dorothy has a son with Ozma, who they name Ozzy. (Oz Squad: March of the Tin Soldiers) ''Dorothy'' Dorothy is a jaded teenager who get swept with her car to the Land of Oz. There, she meets a robotic dog named Toto, as well as her other companions. (Dorothy) Background * In Doctor Who, the seventh Doctor's companion, Dorothy Gale McShane (nicknamed "Ace") was named after Dorothy. Furthermore, like how a storm had sent Dorothy to the land of Oz, a time storm had sent Ace to an alien planet. Family In the opening chapter of his first Oz book, L. Frank Baum famously informs the reader that Dorothy is an orphan who has come to live with her Uncle Henry and Aunt Em (In the 1902 stage adaptation of the book, Dorothy has a still-living father). Dorothy's family name, Gale, is not mentioned in the books until the third Oz book, Ozma of Oz. Henry and Em are never identified as Gales in any of Baum's Oz works (Henry is called "Henry Gale" in the 1939 movie based loosely on the first book, while in the 1985 film Return to Oz his name is Henry Blue). The result is that Dorothy's family relationship with her aunt and uncle is never specified. In the first chapter of Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz, Zeb tells Dorothy that his own uncle, Bill Hugson, married "your Uncle Henry's wife's sister". This seems to cement that Dorothy's blood relative is indeed Uncle Henry, since if she were related to Aunt Em, Zeb would have said "your Aunt Em's sister". Furthermore, in The Emerald City of Oz, Chapter 2, Baum writes that "As for Uncle Henry, he thought his little niece merely a dreamer, as her dead mother had been...." The wistful tone of this passage might be taken to suggest that Uncle Henry is the brother of Dorothy's mother. In March Laumer's books Uncle Henry and Aunt Em in Oz and its companion Aunt Em and Uncle Henry in Oz, Henry and Em's last name is Mankato. Also, differing accounts of Dorothy's parentage are given in the two novels, and in the fourth-wall breaking A Farewell to Oz, Laumer himself asks Dorothy which account is true. Her answer is unfortunately not given. Elsewhere in Laumer's sub-series, Dorothy marries Zippiochogollak and has a son with him who goes on to teach at the Wogglebug's university. In the film Return to Oz, Aunt Em mentions a sister named Garnet, who would not be related to Dorothy directly. Real-life Dorothies Scholars and critics have considered possible real-life models for Dorothy, or at least girls who might have suggested the name to Baum. Potential candidates have included Dorothy Gage, a relation of Baum's wife Maud Gage Baum, and Dorothy Rountree, daughter of Baum's friend Harrison Rountree. as Dorothy Gale in The Muppets' Wizard of Oz.]] as DG in Tin Man.]] Credits * The Wizard of Oz (Broadway, 1902): Anna Laughlin * The Fairylogue and Radio-Plays (1908): Romola Remus * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1910): Bebe Daniels * His Majesty, the Scarecrow of Oz (1914): Violet MacMillan * The Wizard of Oz (1925): Dorothy Dwan * The Wizard of Oz (1939): Judy Garland * Journey Back to Oz (1974): Liza Minnelli * The Wiz (Broadway, 1975): Stephanie Mills * The Wiz (film, 1978): Diana Ross * Dorothy in the Land of Oz/Thanksgiving in the Land of Oz (1980) Mischa Bond * The Wizard of Oz (1982) (anime film): Aileen Quinn * Return to Oz (1985): Fairuza Balk * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (animated series, 1987): Morgan Hallet * Dorothy Meets Ozma of Oz ''(1987): Janice Kawaye * ''The Wizard of Oz (animated series, 1990): Liz Georges * The Wizard of Oz in Concert: Dreams Come True (1995): Jewel Kilcher * The Wizard of Oz on Ice 1996 TV special: Oksana Baiul * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005): Ashanti * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's' (VeggieTales) (2007): Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus as Darby * De musical The Wiz (2007): Nurlaia Karim * Tin Man (2007): Zooey Deschanel as DG; Rachel Pattee as young DG; Alexis Llewellyn as young DG (voice); Grace Wheeler as Dorothy Gale * The Wiz (Broadway 2009): Ashanti * ''Tom & Jerry and the Wizard of Oz'' (2011): Grey DeLisle (Nikki Yanofsky as Dorothy's singing voice) * The Wizard of Song (2012): Tara Perry as Marina the Dorothy character * Dorothy and the Witches of Oz (2012): Paulie Rojas * Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2014): Lea Michele Gale Gale Gale Category:Wicked Characters Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Rulers in Oz Category:Protagonists